Last Resort: Operation Avatar
by The-Basshead
Summary: In the midst of a war, Konoha has no choice than to resort to a centuries old legendary jutsu that can transport Benders into the Ninja world. With the Guidance of the Avatar, will the benders be able to survive and aid in restoring balance in this new world, or is it already too late? Post-Time skip, OC Benders , Rated M for possible swearing.


Hi Everyone! This is my first time submitting a fic. Please take it easy on me!

'thinking'

"talking"

'**Avatar/Demon talking'**

* * *

High on a mountain someone was meditating. Surrounded by lush green grass, tall trees, beautiful blooming shrubbery, gentle blowing wind, and birds singing harmoniously you would think that in such a tranquil place the person would be at peace. This particular person, however, was not. Instead of seeing pleasant visions of the elemental territories getting along, he saw a place where all he could see was a large gathering of people in what seemed to be like a mass memorial, going deeper he realized it was a mass funeral. He then saw what looked like a battlefield where a recent battle had taken place. All he saw were people in pain and suffering. And blood, there was so much blood. Absolutely appalled, he tore away from his meditation. He didn't understand, none of those visions looked like anywhere in the territories. He knew he must consult Avatar Roku. Mustering his remaining strength, he started to meditate again. As he was going deeper into a meditative state, he started feeling dizzy. He shook it off and continued. As he went deeper he began to feel faint and lose consciousness. He knew he was going into avatar state. As he felt his spirit being torn from his body, he saw a familiar blue flash and loud gong noises going on in the background, he saw the glowing face of a blue dragon. "Roku! Is that you?" he shouted. The dragon kept circling him faster and faster, until it seemed nothing more than a blue wall around him.

"Avatar Roku! I need your help! The Nations are in trouble and I don't know what to do!", He shouted with all his might, fearing the glowing dragon was ignoring him. As the speed of the progressed, he saw what seemed to a large city of some sort. He saw a sign that read "Hidden Village of the Leaves". He also saw an important looking woman pacing through the hall of a tall building, apparently talking to who seemed like her assistant. "We need help, Shizune, and we need it fast. Madara has begun his attack on the Villages. His forces are quickly consuming our ninja and our allys' as well. Any suggestions?" she asked with a very serious look on her face. "No Ma'am! But if worst comes to worst, there is always the legend. We could try t-", "Now, Shizune, like you said, that is just a legend. It was made up the Kages as a story to entertain themselves. We wil-""But Tsunade-sama, at a time like this, we must try anything we can. Like you said, we need all the help we can get!" "Shizune, even if that legend was true, we would need a massive amount of chakra, were talking at least 2 Kages. _If_ the jutsu even works!"

'Jutsu? Kages? NINJA? I don't understand! Avatar Roku, please!' Aang thought. His thoughts were read and the dragon stopped spinning. It opened its mouth and formed a glowing ball of energy. This energy manifested into a scroll. Nudging the scroll towards the confused boy, it shot a another ball of energy showing the conversation in the "village". "Tsunade-sama, with all due respect, we need to at least try. What other choice do we REALLY have?". Tsunade was perplexed. She knew it was just a legend, but what if Shizune was right? They really did need all the help they could get. Sighing, he agreed to try the legendary jutsu that had been passed down from Kage to Kage. She sent Shizune to contact the other Kages and try to convince them to help perform the Legendary Jutsu. Dispelling the energy ball. The dragon opened its mouth and the voice of Roku came out "Avatar Aang, There is a severe inbalance of another world. A world similar to ours in many ways, but just as different. Your mission is to restore balance in this world. You must select a bender from each element to travel to the world. Chose carefully, young Avatar. These benders will aid in the helping of restoring balance. Do you understand?" "Yes, Avatar Roku, I understand. Me and my friends will-" "No, Aang, you must stay here and protect this world. Your friends must also stay to aid you.". "I understand. I will begin immediately." "Good. Goodbye Young Avatar. Prepare your benders for the task ahead. I trust you will make good decisions.".

With that Aang felt himself being sucked downwards into his now limp body. Regaining consciousness, he quickly rose up and dusted himself off. The sun was beginning to set, and he realized he must of spent more time than he thought in avatar state. Picking up his glider and opening it up, he used his airbending skills to glide toward the air temple. He needed to get started on this mission as soon as possible. He already had a faint idea of who he would send. They were pretty well known for their skills, even though one of them was quite…odd. He would need to contact the leaders of the territories immediately so he could locate them, then he would have to explain their mission to them, get them ready for the difficult task ahead, IF they even accepted. He thoughts trailed on and on and he realized that this may be much harder than he thought it would already be.

Reaching his destination, he went to the nearest mail-birds and attached scrolls to each of their legs. The scrolls contained summons of each specified bender and ordered their arrival immediately. He told the birds his destination and sent them off. As they flew off into the sunset, he hoped the selected benders would agree to aid him. He knew a task like this had a pretty big chance of failure, but he knew that If Avatar Roku had trusted him with this duty, he must be able to fulfill it, He still wondered if that one bender would cooperate though. She was also known for her stubbornness…

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! I know its kinda short, but i hope you liked it!**

**Just to clarify:**

**Because the Gaang cant go to the Ninja World ( for sake of the plot), i will be using OCs. Don't worry, they will NOT be super overpowered, they're just good at what they do. One, however, is strong only because of her secret weapon. Dont let the whole OC thing scare you away:)**

**Peace out,**

** Basshead**


End file.
